Recuerdos de una vida
by MiloLM
Summary: Hay un sentimiento maravilloso en su pecho y una melodía resonando en su deteriorada mente. La imagen de una jovencita llena de brillo le carcome lo que se supone es su alma. Son recuerdos de una vida que tuvo alguna vez, antes de volverse un monstruo.


**Título: **Recuerdos de una vida.

**Personajes:** Leslie/Zazie, Isabella/Mamá, Ray, Norman.

**Pairings: **Insinuación a Isabella x Leslie.

**Línea de tiempo:** No-AU. Semi-canon; de la teoría en la que Zazie es Leslie, sólo que sin recuerdos por tanta tortura al pobre bebé.

**Advertencias:** Disclaimer Yakusoku no Neverland/The Promised Neverland; los personajes no me pertenecen, créditos a Kaiu Shirai y Posuka Demizu. Posible y demasiado OoC [Fuera de personaje]. Situaciones dramáticas, algo románticas y dolorosas. Nada de lo ocurrido aquí tiene que ver con la serie original; todo es creado sin fines de lucro.

**Clasificación:** T

**Categoría:** Dolor/Consuelo, Familiar.

**Total de palabras:** 2240

**Notas:** Siempre quise escribir de esta teoría porque me daba esperanza (¿). Estoy satisfecho.

(Isabella, Leslie y Zazie necesitan más amor. Change my mind (?)

* * *

**Summary: **Hay un sentimiento maravilloso en su pecho y una melodía resonando en su deteriorada mente. La imagen de una jovencita llena de brillo le carcome lo que se supone es su alma. Son recuerdos de una vida que tuvo alguna vez, antes de volverse un monstruo.

* * *

**_Recuerdos de una vida_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Terror. Ese es el primer sentimiento cuando ve por primera vez la realidad de su vida. Siente terror porque ese ser que tiene enfrente es horrible y monstruoso, es asqueroso. Y siente miedo también porque acaba de descubrir que toda su vida es una mentira, que él sólo es un producto que sirve de alimento a la especie más fuerte que habita en el mundo actual, que domina por sobre los humanos en esas tierras malditas y olvidadas.

Y también siente terror porque recuerda a Isabella. Porque ella no lo sabe y sigue viviendo dulcemente en su mentira hecha de caramelo que sin piedad le ha creado la mujer a la que alguna vez llamó mamá.

—Un producto premium —habla el monstruo de máscara blanca, teniendo en sus enormes manos una libreta—. Espécimen 71584, varón, 12 años. Hace tiempo que no conseguíamos uno así. —Agrega con la voz sonando satisfecha, asquerosamente alegre.

Leslie está paralizado. Sus ojos no pueden apartarse de esos seres. No puede huir tampoco, porque por donde mire, no hay escapatoria. Todas las salidas están selladas y Mamá le sostiene de los hombros en tanto sonríe, como si estuviese contenta de su trabajo.

(_Siente asco. Quiere vomitar._)

—Es un espécimen perfecto. Lo mandaremos a Lambda de inmediato. —Anuncia el demonio tan repulsivo.

Lo siguiente que siente es odio. Es la primera vez que lo experimenta.

(_Y después de eso, tristeza. Porque la vida que imaginó alguna vez con Isabella jamás sería realidad._)

* * *

Dolor. Eso es lo que se repite todo el día, todos los días, desde que llegó a ese laboratorio. Sólo hay dolor, gritos, sufrimiento. Su cuerpo se rompe y se vuelve a unir. Sus tripas se remueven y su cabeza da puntadas. Es horrible, tan horrible que por un momento desea morir ya, desea que acaben con su sufrimiento, desea que dejen de jugar con él de esa manera tan despiadada, como si fuera un animal sin importancia, sin capacidad de sentir al igual que ellos.

Pero no muere. Al pasar de los días, sigue vivo. Está roto por completo, empero a la vez reparado. Tiene tantas costuras en su piel y tantas cicatrices en la cabeza que sabe que lo único que le queda es aferrarse a una ilusión, sólo para seguir allí.

(_Porque en realidad no desea morir._)

Así que tararea su canción en medio de la habitación, que hace eco y le repite los altos y bajos, y que apenas se asemeja a un arrullo de una amiga que nunca se irá ni morirá. Y la imagen de esa niña vuelve a su mente por un instante. Y ella es tan bella y dulce que siente su resquebrajado corazón latir otra vez, obligándole a continuar luchando, aunque sea inútil.

—Isabella... —repite su nombre en medio de la preciosa canción, como un mantra, como su oración. No desea olvidarla jamás—. Isabella... Te extraño...

Se aferra a la ilusión de que ella no está sufriendo, de que ella está bien, de que ella está viva y aún mantiene su hermosa sonrisa de azúcar que tantas veces había hecho que sus mejillas se sonrojaran como las manzanas que Mamá les daba de premio en las tardes.

Quiere creer que Isabella está viva. Quiere creer que sigue cantando la canción que le regaló con amor. Quiere creer que—

Y luego hay dolor de nuevo.

* * *

Siente algo lejano. Una vocecilla que no le asusta, quizás. Sí, es eso, definitivamente. Es un sonido que no le abruma, que no le advierte que se viene de nuevo el sufrimiento. Y eso es extraño. En realidad no la reconoce, pero cree que es hermosa, porque canta algo, canta una dulce canción sin letra. Es un arrullo precioso.

La repite de nuevo en medio de su suplicio, aquella voz tan amable, tan dulce. Sus heridas arden y sus ojos derraman sangre y lágrimas. Sus brazos están cansados y su pecho ha sido abierto para examinar su corazón, el cual ya se ha roto junto con su mente hace tiempo, pero igual quiere seguir oyéndola, deleitándose con algo que no es malo, que no le hará daño.

Sus labios con costuras se abren, y su garganta ajada trata de recrear los mismos sonidos en su mente. Apenas lo logra, y no obstante, ayuda a que quiera seguir viviendo.

(_Y aunque no quisiera, seguiría haciéndolo. Seguiría existiendo. Porque esa era la esencia que los demonios ameritaban a los niños ganado._)

Y el nombre de esa persona está dando vueltas, pero es difusa y no logra procesarlo correctamente. No obstante, sabe que es alguien preciado y siempre lo será.

* * *

¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué está haciendo? ¿Por qué?

_¿Quién es él? _

No lo recuerda, pero siente que debería. Sabe que es importante, aunque en realidad no es culpa suya. Ya no sabe nada. No tiene ninguna idea. Lo único claro ante su vista dolorosamente mejorada es que _ellos_ son monstruos, esos que le crearon son demonios sin sentimientos. Y los odia, hasta que lo olvida de nuevo, porque sus huesos duelen y su piel se desgarra con tanta facilidad que dan ganas de vomitar. Se está pudriendo, todo él se está pudriendo, desde el interior hacia el exterior.

Sufre. Ya no recuerda desde cuándo, ni por qué, solo sabe que sufre. Y es horrible. Ya no quiere sufrir.

En su cabeza solamente hay voces, pero son aterradoras. No quiere oírlas. Quiere correr y salir de allí. Quiere escapar de la habitación de blanca muerte y de las garras filosas de aberraciones vivas hechas de pesadillas infernales, que se dedican a mutilarle las esperanzas y aplastar su voluntad de maneras crueles y sanguinarias. Y aun así no puede hacerlo, porque sigue siendo débil, porque está solo, y porque tiene miedo.

Y está atrapado en una caja donde solamente hay silencio, uno que le tortura lentamente y lo enloquece un poco más a cada minuto. Su propia voz es un murmullo y ya no recuerda las palabras, ya no sabe cómo hablar ni demostrar el dolor que siente. Ya lo ha olvidado todo, y eso le hace un tanto más de daño, porque tiene la sensación fantasmal de que había algo importante, de que había algo que existía antes de todo esto, algo que le hubo mantenido cuerdo no hace mucho.

Empero ya no sabe qué es, y es frustrante.

Quiere escapar de la caja de música hecha añicos que ya no suelta ninguna melodía.

* * *

Hay algo amable en su visión. Es raro. No tiene ganas de huir.

El ser pequeño que tiene enfrente no le da miedo. Y se parece un poco a él y no a los monstruos. Hace una expresión, además, que le parece conmovedora y linda. Le tiene confianza a algo, supone, por primera vez en años.

—Hola —habla el chico, con suavidad y cautela. Su voz amable es preciosa—. Mi nombre es Norman. ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

No responde. No le entiende, de todas maneras. Y aunque sea así, no teme ni un poco.

El niño hace otra expresión, quizá cansada. Algo lastimera.

—Ya veo... —murmura, bajando un poco la cabeza—. ¿Qué te parece si te llamo Zazie?

Está confundido todavía, pero curioso esta vez, así que inclina un poco la cabeza y, como puede, profiere un sonido en dirección a la criatura blanca.

—¿Uwah...?

Lo ve hacer la misma mueca que le inspiró a no aterrorizarse, y con ello se siente seguro de que está contento.

—Bien, Zazie —lo nombra. Es agradable. El joven le extiende algo, un objeto largo y brillante. Sus ojos azules parecen más oscuros—. ¿Me ayudarás a salir de aquí?

Extiende su propio brazo y agarra la espada. Está dispuesto a obedecer al joven de blanco. El color que, por una vez más, no le causa temor porque lo porta alguien que no va a romperlo —y aun así sabe que trae consigo un secreto sellado con odio y dolor que en realidad no le incumbe—.

Es la primera vez que quiere destruirlo todo y sabe que podrá hacerlo sin titubear.

* * *

Tiene libertad, y ya no sufre. En silencio ha decidido dar su lealtad al joven de blanco con mirada de pozo oscuro, y está bien, su vida ya no se basa en romper su cuerpo y destruir su alma. Su mente está en paz y vive destruyendo y vengándose de los seres que no le tuvieron compasión a pesar de sus gritos desesperados —que le desgarraron la garganta y lo dejaron mudo para siempre, sin poder soltar sus palabras humanas nunca más— de tantos años.

Siente paz. Siente calma. El terror ya no es más que una brisa antigua y olvidada. Y las personas que le rodean no son crueles y le dedican sonrisas de alegría y agradecimiento genuino, lo que hace que sienta algo parecido a la felicidad de nuevo. Aunque no es completo, porque falta algo, no sabe qué. Sólo lo tiene claro y al final es amargo, no le gusta.

Quizá está olvidando algo. Empero no lo entiende.

Tampoco lo piensa mucho, y en medio de su soledad matutina en las afueras del refugio, se dedica a mirar la preciosa mariposa que revolotea cerca suyo. Siente eso como muy familiar y no le molesta, le agrada, le regala una de esas alegrías tan efímeras que tiene en su día a día (que no están conectadas con el destruir demonios). Es interesante.

Y entonces sus oídos captan algo, y se aturde. La mariposa se aleja de sus manos destrozadas y él queda quieto en su lugar, como un depredador buscando la oportunidad de correr en el mejor momento tras encontrarse alerta.

El sonido tiene un patrón. Es algo muy lindo, es algo que definitivamente conoce, no tiene idea de dónde, y todavía así tiene la certeza de que es importante.

Da vuelta, y corre a toda velocidad, buscando el origen. Se detiene abruptamente al llegar, y en silencio observa.

Hay alguien cantando, sentado en una roca alta, dándole la espalda. Su cabellera es negra y el sonido que deja escapar de entre sus labios es dulce y amoroso, está lleno de sentimiento. Una imagen surca y, cuales aleteos de insecto de bellas alas y hacedor de belleza natural, hace su recorrido por los parajes más recónditos de su alma, con la imagen de una persona, de una niña de preciosa sonrisa con los ojos inundados de una galaxia llena de cariño e inocencia y sueños.

La conoce. La conoce y la ama y la extraña. Lo sabe y lo recuerda. La recuerda a ella.

Su nombre. Su nombre era—

—Isa-

La persona se gira, y entonces le ve el rostro.

No es ella, por supuesto. Y aun así, él de alguna manera, se—

—¿Isa... bella...?

El joven de ojos oscuros hace una expresión de sorpresa, y rápidamente baja de un salto de la roca.

—¿La conoces? —Pregunta, y apenas le entiende (gracias a que Norman era un chico dulce que se ofreció a ayudarle a pesar de todo), pero nota el dolor en su voz y sus ojitos se ébano tienen la esperanza impresa—. ¿Conoces a Isabella?

—... Uh...

Asiente un poco. Ray retrocede, y una sonrisa diminuta adorna sus labios. No entiende por qué.

Hay algo aflorando en su pecho. Esa sonrisa es idéntica a la de la niña de sus recuerdos.

Empero, por ahora, sólo desea escuchar esa canción que ya ha olvidado. Sólo quiere eso y nada más, así que se acerca al niño y, levantando un poco la mano, señala la boca de Ray.

El azabache hace otra cara confundida. Es gracioso.

—¿Qué? ¿Acaso quieres... que siga cantando? ¿Por qué?

(_Porque me hace feliz. Porque me recuerda a un sueño. Porque me recuerda a ella. Porque me hace olvidar el sufrimiento y el odio que he cargado desde mis doce años, cuando descubrí que mi vida era una mentira y que mi cariño sería ignorado, junto con mi existencia pisoteada._

_Pero en especial, porque me recuerda mi vida junto a un amor de infancia que no quiero olvidar jamás._)

No dice nada. Sólo sigue apuntando, insistiendo en silencio.

Ray vuelve a sonreír, con cansancio y algo de melancolía.

—Está bien, Zazie.

Y vuelve a cantar.

—Uwah...

(—Muchas gracias por regresarme estos recuerdos.)

* * *

_¿fin?_


End file.
